tonight
by Miria Black
Summary: mi primer fics ... Una Tranquila noche El viento Sí colo Por la habitacion .. Espero Que Les Guste


Hola hola!

Bueno este es mi primer fics…. Mmm lo quise subir para otras opiniones aparte de mis amigas q me obligan a escribir en mate… gracias chicas! xD

Bueno eso… lean

POV SOUL

Se levantó de su cama tan calida lo mas lento y silenciosamente posible, permitiendo a sus sentidos reconocer el cálido ambiente que envolvía su cuerpo, era invierno y el malvado viento se filtraba por algún lugar de la casa. La tenue luz, cual intrusa se asomaba por la puerta de la rubia y el tan fresco se impregnaba en cada rincón.

Camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, ya le era costumbre el no cerrarla, al igual que maka la dejaba abierta. Siguió caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a la pieza de su técnico y tal y como pensaba, ella dejo la ventana abierta de su cuarto…. Otra vez, un día se enfermaría y le recordaría toda las veces que le dijo que la cerrara.

Se acerco para poder cerrar aquel que interrumpió sus sueños, en verdad estaba helado, una ves que termino su gran acción vio a su compañera, estaba toda tapada, -_esto es gracioso-, _pensó el arma. Le saco un poco de aquellas sabanas que cubrían la cara de maka, y se quedo sorprendido al verla pálida, estaba entumida,_ -vaya que es idiota-, _aun así pensó sobre la belleza de aquel momento tan simple y efímero, parecía un ángel.

POV MAKA

Sintió como alguien se sentaba su cama, no podía dormir por el frío y no quería levantarse a cerrar la ventana, pero alguien… _soul, _pensó, se tomo la molestia de venir cerrarla, seguramente sintio como el helado viento tomaba control de la casa.

Sintió como algo se movía a un lado de suyo...-_se esta acostando conmigo? – _no puede evitar sonrojarme, soul la tomo fuertemente y la abrazo de lado, vaya que estaba calentito, me deje llevar por aquella calidez.

Volteó y correspondió el supuesto abrazo sorprendiendo al chico, se aferro a su camisa de dormir, acercándose aun mas, abrio sus ojos color jade para mirar auquellos profundos zafiros que tanto la envolvían, cerro sus ojos nuevamente para caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de su secreto amor.

POV NORMAL

_-Vaya que me sorprendió…- _

Ella dormía tranquilamente, su respiración suave y pausada; se notaba plácidamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír una vez más, como queriendo responder la forma que habían tomado los labios de la joven. No sabia desde cuando… pero la amaba y el que haya despertado y le diera un maka-chop era placentero.

Se veía tan indefensa y frágil, ella era su vida y la protegería siempre. No le importaba nada en ese momento, habia reunido todo el valor que tenia para acostarse con ella para que no se congelara… y si, valia la pena, pues solo observarla le era suficiente en aquel instante. O quizá no, porque su mano se movió hacia ella y sus dedos recorrieron sus dorados cabellos; estos se deslizaron entre sus dedos una y otra vez hasta que el momento de fascinación terminó. Como sintiendo que él la acariciaba, ella se movió un poco, alarmándole, en verdad no quería que despertara por completo, el solo pensar que le haría…. Pero la mujer simplemente, en lugar de despertar, apretó aún más fuerte su brazo y suspiró.

_sabe como asustarme – _suspiro aliviado

Pudo observarla un momento más y disfrutar la sensación que le provocaba en el hecho tenerla tan cerca. Esta noche, a su lado, tenía todo lo que había soñado, aunque aun faltaban algunas cosas…. (N/A: e..e que cosas?)

Con mucho cuidado e intentando no despertarla comenzó a levantarse, ya que maka le quito suficiente calor para seguir durmiendo sin frio. Con mucho cuidado se separo de ella. Cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de la muchacha y se volteó para irse.

Sin darse cuenta, el albino se había quedado inmóvil... algo se sostenía fuertemente a su camisa.

no…- hablo semi-dormida la rubia

La voz de la muchacha era apenas un susurro, sus ojos jade estaban fijos en él pero claramente el mundo de los sueños aún no le dejaba partir, porque estaban cubiertos por ese brillo adormilado que uno tiene cuando no acaba de despertar.

- _por kami maka se ve muy sexy asi!- _no pudo pensar en otra cosa_- ¿Estara molesta? Acaso piensa que esperando alguna accion de ella es peor que todo…. Maldición!- _No tuvo tiempo de seguir aventurándose a adivinar lo que ella haría.

- Aún no... aún no te vayas… soul- le miró a los ojos de forma suplicante intentando convencer a su arma de hacer lo contrario.

Él la miró perplejo y ella cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sin soltar la camisa. Le pareció entonces ver como una sonrisa ganadora se esbozaba en el rostro de la mujer, como si ya supiera su respuesta.

Movió la cabeza y río antes de contestar – esta bien

Se acomodó nuevamente al lado de ella, atrayendo a la joven hacia su regazo y, tiempo después, volviendo a quedar profundamente dormido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se durmió con un sentimiento que no supo identificar muy bien pero sabia que después de todas aquellas discusiones ella seguiría a su lado y él al de ella

nee soul…

si?

….

Maka?

Te amo….- ella estaba roja, mucho mas que un tomate maduro

…. O/O – eso si le sorprendió, vio la cara de su maka, y noto lo roja que estaba – yo…. je también te amo – le beso la frente y sintió como ella suspiraba de alivio.

Si te vuelves a ir no te lo perdonare… escuchaste? - quiso poner un tono de autoridad pero lo único que salio fue un aire de suplica

Claro…. No dejaría que mi chica pasara las noches sola –

Con eso los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrasados, sintiendo la calidez del otro, queriendo que el sol no apareciera en una cuantas horas mas.

FIN

Es mi primer fics así que dependiendo de este que vuelvo a escribir o no ….. naaa de seguir escribiendo si, de volver a subir tal vez…

Gracias por leer!


End file.
